Je ne te laisserai plus partir
by Naelle
Summary: Ennis doit faire régulièrement des voyages au Méxique pour son patron. Il pense alors de plus en Jack et de leur dernière rencontre... avec tristesse. On ne dirait pas, mais l'histoire n'est pas mal. Tentez le coup en lisant
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Naëlle  
**Base :** « le secret de Brokeback Mountain »   
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages évoluant dans cette histoire sont © de leurs ayant droit (entre la nouvelle et le film, ça fait pas mal de monde. lol) à l'exception des quelques protagonistes sortis tout droit de mon imagination. **  
Spolier :** Tout le film. Remarquez, ça serait quand même bizarre que vous ayez vu le début et pas la fin. Mdrrrr !  
**Titre :** Je ne te laisserai plus partir (Merci pour le titre, France !)  
**Genre :** Sérieux/drame

**Note :** Bonjour. Alors... que dire sur cette fanfic ? En fait, j'aimerai éviter de vous spolier le début, alors je crois que je ne dirais rien. Sachez juste que je me base sur le film et pas vraiment sur la nouvelle (j'ai vu le film et lu l'histoire). Bien sûr, c'est quasiment la même chose, mais pour les puristes de la nouvelle, ne m'en veuillez pas, je me base par ex, sur le physique des acteurs/trices. loool

Je pense qu'Ennis n'est pas OOC dans ce début et j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire ma fanfic.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**JE NE TE LAISSERAI PLUS PARTIR**

_Chapitre 1_

* * *

- Tu veux des jours de congé en juin ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Avec tout le boulot qu'on a, surtout à cette période de l'année…

Ennis Del Mar regarda son patron dans les yeux avant de lui expliquer, calmement :

- Je dois assister au mariage de ma fille. Et si vous refusez de m'accorder quelques jours, je démissionnerai.

L'homme qui possédait un ranch réfléchit quelques secondes. Finalement, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir se passer d'un employer comme Ennis. En effet, celui-ci travaillait bien et ne rechignait jamais à la tâche. De plus, il n'avait que deux filles ; et il était vrai que lui-même, n'aurait raté le mariage de ses enfants pour rien au monde.

- Bien, abdiqua-t-il alors. Tu pourras prendre quelques jours en juin. Par contre, en contrepartie, tu n'en auras pas en août.

- Août…, répéta le cow-boy sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais pourquoi aurait-il voulu avoir des vacances en août ? A présent, à quoi des congés lui serviraient ? Surtout ce mois-ci. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Jack, ce dernier s'était énervé justement parce qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait pas se voir avant novembre et son ami avait rétorqué : « Et il est passé où le mois d'août ? ».

- Ennis, tu peux y aller.

Revenant soudain à la réalité, l'homme bredouilla quelques excuses à son patron avant d'aller travailler.

* * *

**Quelques semaines plus tard :**

- Je peux vous aider ?

Une jeune vendeuse venait de s'approcher d'un client potentiel. L'homme la regarda un peu perdu, aussi lui adressa-t-elle un grand sourire avant de réitérer sa question.

- Oui, répondit-il alors. J'cherche un cadeau d'mariage pour ma fille.

- Ho ? Félicitation.

- 'ci.

- Alors, avez-vous une idée du cadeau que vous voulez lui faire ?

- … j'sais pas trop…

La jeune femme eut envie de rire devant l'air pataud qu'avait l'homme. Son chapeau passait d'une main à l'autre, et il ne savait pas du tout où regarder. Cependant, elle trouva sa recherche d'un cadeau pour sa fille tellement 'craquante', qu'elle se décida à l'aider sans se moquer.

- Normalement, pour un cadeau de mariage, on offre plutôt quelque chose de pratique. De la vaisselle, une nappe, des draps… enfin, vous voyez, ce genre de chose dont tous les couples ont besoin.

L'homme acquiesça et s'approcha des nappes. L'une d'entre-elle était brodée main et il la trouva parfaite. Le prix était assez élevé, mais il décida que rien ne pouvait être trop cher pour son 'ange'.

- Elle est bien.

- Très, renchérit la vendeuse. Vous la voulez ?

- Oui.

- D'accord. Je vous l'emballe.

La jeune femme récupéra la pièce de tissus et s'éloigna avant de revenir, plusieurs minutes plus tard, un paquet cadeau dans les bras. Ennis la paya, puis sortit sans un mot de plus.

- Tous mes vœux de bonheur à votre fille, lui cria la vendeuse, mais il était déjà hors de portée de voix.

Comme il allait rester en ville quelques jours, Ennis s'était loué une petite chambre dans un motel un peu miteux, cependant, c'était bien assez pour lui. Mais en entrant dans la pièce et en posant son paquet sur le lit, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que lorsqu'il avait passé une nuit, Jack et lui, dans une chambre, son amant n'avait pas choisi le motel le plus minable… avait-il voulu l'impressionner ? Peut-être…

D'une geste impulsif, il ouvrit le sac qu'il avait prit pour ces quelques jours et sortit les chemises qui ne se quittaient jamais. Contrairement à leurs propriétaires respectifs, elles, depuis la première fois où elles avaient été ensemble, ne s'étaient jamais quittées, jamais séparées…

- Jack…, murmura Ennis en s'allongeant sur le lit, les deux chemises contre lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, l'homme s'endormit et ne se réveilla que le matin en entendant les bruits de la rue animée.

- Je vais me préparer, murmura-t-il comme si quelqu'un était avec lui.

* * *

Elle était radieuse. Oui, vraiment radieuse. Ce mariage la comblait de bonheur et cela se voyait. Il était vraiment heureux pour elle. D'autant plus que son mari avait l'air d'être un garçon très bien.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, dit soudain une voix féminine.

- Alma…

La femme but une gorgée de champagne avant de reporter son attention sur l'héroïne de la soirée : sa fille.

- Elle ne l'a pas montré, mais elle craignait que tu ne viennes pas.

- …

- …

- … J'ai raté beaucoup de chose… dans ma vie… alors son mariage… non…

Celle avec qui il avait été marié durant quelques années eut un sourire fatidique sur le visage.

- Ca va ?  
S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui Ennis, ça va. J'ai mit le temps… mais j'ai réussi à surmonter pas mal de choses ces dernières années…

- … je… Alma…

- Ne dis rien… ne dis rien Ennis Del Mar… je ne veux rien entendre… Aujourd'hui, nous ne devons rien faire d'autres que nous réjouir pour notre fille.

Ceci étant dit, la femme s'éloigna et rejoignit la jeune mariée qui ne cessait de rire et s'amuser. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec son époux, tous deux regardèrent dans la direction du père de la jeune femme avant que celle-ci ne se dirige vers lui.

- Tu me fais danser papa ?  
Demanda-t-elle une fois à sa hauteur.

Sans un mot, il lui tendit la main avant de se laisser entraîner vers la piste de danse. Il ne le faisait pas parce qu'il aimait cela, mais uniquement pour que ce jour soit l'un des meilleurs souvenirs de sa fille aînée. La danse suivante, il l'accorderait à Jenny. Elle aussi, il l'aimait, et il voulait le lui montrer. Ses enfants savaient comprendre ces petites attentions dont il faisait parfois preuve à leur égard.

Serrant un peu Alma junior contre lui, il murmura :

- Kurt a de la chance… il a épousé un ange d'une rare beauté.

Flattée du compliment, la jeune femme rendit son étreinte à son père.

- Je t'aime papa.

- Moi aussi.

* * *

Tout en nourrissant les animaux, Ennis repensa au mariage de sa fille. Elle lui avait dit que sa présence avait largement contribué à son bonheur du jour. Il avait eut un petit sourire, et n'avait rien dit. Il s'était pourtant demandé comment sa présence avait bien pu faire cela. Lui qui avait fait souffrir tout le monde. Il avait fait du mal à Alma, à ses filles et à Jack… Finalement, sa vie n'était peut-être qu'uniquement destinée à faire de la peine à ceux qu'il approchait.

- Ennis !

- Oui patron, répondit l'homme en arrêtant ce qu'il faisait.

- J'ai besoin que quelqu'un aille livrer trois taureaux à l'un de mes clients. J'aimerai que tu t'en charges.

- D'accord.

- Bien. Tu vas prendre le camion que j'utilise pour les livraisons d'animaux. Il faut que les bêtes soient dans trois jours chez Gary Netman. Il est au Mexique. Ce n'est pas la porte à côté, mais il faut bien que les bêtes lui arrivent.

- Au Mexique ?  
Répéta Ennis sans être sûr d'avoir bien comprit.

- Oui, pourquoi, ça pose un problème ?

- Non… aucun…

- Parfait. Tu peux passer chez toi pour prendre quelques affaires. Je vais faire charger les animaux pendant ce temps.

Sans un mot, l'employé finit ce qu'il avait commencé avant de s'éloigner pour rentrer chez lui. Dans la soirée, il revint et après avoir reçu les dernières instructions de la part de son employeur, il démarra. A l'arrière, les trois taureaux semblaient légèrement inquiets, mais après quelques kilomètres, ils semblèrent s'être habitués au véhicule. Ennis, une cigarette en bouche, roulait d'une allure constante afin d'éviter au maximum les secousses qui pourrait effrayer les bêtes. Il se rendait donc au Mexique… le Mexique… la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Jack, il s'était énervé lorsque celui-ci avait fait allusion à cet endroit. Il lui avait même clairement montré qu'il était jaloux. C'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il avait réagit de cette façon. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide au sac qu'il avait préparé pour les quelques jours qu'il passerait loin de chez lui, il poussa un soupire avant de s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette car la première était entièrement consumée.

_- Ecoute moi bien, parce que je ne le répéterai pas deux fois ! Toutes ces choses, toutes ces putains de choses que je ne sais pas, si un jour de devais les apprendre, je serai capable de te tuer !_

Afin de couper court à ses souvenirs, l'homme augmenta le volume de la radio et se concentra sur sa route.

* * *

Il pleuvait à verse lorsque Ennis arriva à destination et c'est sous la pluie qu'on déchargea les bêtes. Gary Netman, sous un parapluie regardait les taureaux et semblait plutôt satisfait.

- Je vous invite à prendre un verre, invita l'homme lorsque ses animaux furent installés.

- C'est gentil, mais…

- Ha, je comprends. Amusez-vous bien cette nuit.  
Gary se mit à rire et rentra chez lui en assurant au cow-boy qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour son véhicule. En effet, il avait été convenu que celui-ci reste dans la cour de monsieur Netman jusqu'au lendemain, lorsque Ennis reprendrait la route.

Sans un mot, ce dernier quitta la propriété de l'acheteur de son patron. Il se perdit plusieurs fois, mais arriva finalement dans un petit hôtel que lui avait indiqué Gary Netman. C'était un endroit assez miteux, mais vu le peu d'argent que son employeur lui avait donné pour les besoins de son voyage, il ne pouvait pas trop faire le difficile. Serrant contre lui son sac, il entra et fut accueillit par trois paires d'yeux de femmes. Elles échangèrent quelques mots entre elles, gloussèrent un peu, puis l'une d'entre elle s'approcha de l'homme. Mais il fit comme s'il n'avait pas comprit et demanda une chambre au patron des lieux. Une fois sa clef en main, il monta l'escalier menaçant de s'effondrer à chaque pas avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Cela ne s'était pas fait sans mal car la serrure était un peu bloquée. Mais à présent, il s'asseyait sur son lit et sortait ses affaires de son sac. Il soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant que la pluie n'avait rien mouillé, et surtout pas son trésor : deux chemises qui ne le quittaient jamais.

- Tu aimais cet endroit ?  
Murmura-t-il en plaçant son visage contre la chemise de Jack.

* * *

Vers minuit, Ennis se réveilla et mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas chez lui. C'était embêtant car s'il avait été dans son mobil home, il aurait pu, en faisant un minimum de pas, se servir un verre de whisky. Mais là, il devait descendre au bar. Avec un soupire, il abandonna les chemises qu'il n'avait pas lâchées durant les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il avait eut, et sortit de la pièce.

Il était devant son verre lorsqu'une femme arriva près de lui et s'assit sur le siège d'à côté sans même y avoir été invité.

- Bonsoir, le salua-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

- 'soir.

- C'est la première fois que tu viens au Mexique ?

- Ouais.

- Je m'appelle Gloria, et toi, beau cow-boy ?

- Ennis… Ennis Del Mar.

- Enchanté Ennis, reprit la femme.

- …

- Tu es là pour le boulot ?

- Ouais…

- Tu es du genre bavard, toi.

Gloria éclata d'un rire sonore avant de ramener une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ennis la regarda faire sans un mot. C'était une jolie fille. Fine, le teint un peu mat et une chevelure aussi sombre que la nuit la plus noire. Se calmant, quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'approcha un peu de l'homme avant de lui susurrer :

- Je ne prends pas très cher.

Le cow-boy se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la femme le rattrapa.

- Quoi ? J'suis pas intéressé, t'as pas compris ?

- Attends Ennis, on…

- Il s'appelle Ennis ? Comme notre « collègue » ?

Une femme venait de passer près du couple mais était à présent loin, à la recherche de quelqu'un.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Se rapprochant de l'homme, elle lui indiqua une direction avant de lui expliquer :

- Si les femmes ce n'est pas ton truc, là-bas, tu trouveras des hommes.

Revenant à sa dernière discussion avec Jack, Ennis sera les points, furieux. Si ça se trouvait, c'était précisément dans la ruelle que lui montrait Gloria que son ami et amant allait chercher quelque chose que lui-même ne lui accordait pas assez.

- J'remonte, dit-il avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

- Attend, attend. Je ne voulais pas te vexer, lui dit la prostituée, mais l'homme ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

De retour dans sa chambre, il se coucha, mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'un homme, à quelques mètres de lui, portant le même prénom que lui, vendait son corps. Il réprima un frisson à cette pensée. Bizarrement, savoir qu'ils avaient tous deux le même nom l'indisposait. Pourtant, il ne connaissait pas cet homme et n'avait aucune intention de faire sa connaissance.

* * *

_Fin du premier chapitre._

_A suivre…_

**Note de fin de chapitre :** Et voilà, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui. lol Normalement, vous pourrez lire la suite d'ici la semaine prochaine... ou peut-être même ce week-end. En espérant que ce début vous a plu (même si vous ne voyez pas forcément où je veux en venir. lol), je vous dis à très bientôt.

**Naëlle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Naëlle  
**Base :** « le secret de Brokeback Mountain »   
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages évoluant dans cette histoire sont © de leurs ayant droit (entre la nouvelle et le film, ça fait pas mal de monde. lol) à l'exception des quelques protagonistes sortis tout droit de mon imagination. **  
Spolier :** Tout le film. Remarquez, ça serait quand même bizarre que vous ayez vu le début et pas la fin. Mdrrrr !  
**Titre :** Je ne te laisserai plus partir (Merci pour le titre, France !)  
**Genre :** Sérieux/drame

**Note :** Hé non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Voici déjà le chapitre 2 de cette fanfic ! On applaudit bien fort l'auteur. looool Je plaisante, je plaisante.  
Visiblement, j'ai bien rendu Ennis, car c'est ce que tout le monde m'a dit. Tant mieux, parce que c'est ce que je voulais.

Dans ce chapitre, vous verrez beaucoup Gloria. Je vous avouerai qu'à la base, je ne voulais pas forcément qu'elle soit aussi présente, mais elle a prit plus de place que prévu sans que je m'en aperçoive. Ceci étant dit, c'est un personnage sympathique, alors je pense que vous l'apprécierez… j'espère en tout cas, parce que moi, je l'aime bien.

Je vous promet une grosse surprise pour la fin du chapitre. hé, hé, hé .

Allez, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre et vous laisse lire. Bonne lecture et encore merci à tout le monde pour vos message au sujet du premier chapitre !

* * *

**JE NE TE LAISSERAI PLUS PARTIR**

_Chapitre 2_

* * *

**Un mois plus tard :**

- Bonjour Ennis.

Gloria posa son verre sur la petite table et s'assit face à l'homme.

- 'soir.

- Toujours l'air aussi bavard, dit-elle en riant. Tu es de nouveau là pour le boulot ?

- Ouais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je livre des taureaux.

- Haaaa… c'est passionnant ça. Et ça te plait ?

- 'faut bien travailler.

La femme eut un sourire. La personne qui réussissait à faire parler cet homme devait être très, mais alors là, très forte.

- Tu as l'air vraiment ravi d'être là, Ennis Del Mar, reprit la femme, montrant bien qu'elle se souvenait du cow-boy.

- Mon patron me d'mande de faire quelque chose et j'le fais.

- Bref, ça ne te plait pas plus que ça. Tu n'aimes pas le Mexique ?

- … non…

- Ho ? Pourquoi ?

L'homme ne répondit pas et but une nouvelle gorgée de son whisky. Gloria poussa un soupire mais n'abandonna pas la partie.

- Tu as des projets pour cette nuit ?

- Ouais… dormir. J'suis crevé et j'dois repartit tôt demain matin.

- Il y a une fête ce soir. Viens, tu vas voir, on va s'amuser… et visiblement, tu en as bien besoin…

- …

- Dis-moi… ça t'arrive de sourire ?

- …

- Hé ben… quelle conversation. Enfin… ce n'est pas grave, viens.  
Et sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Gloria avait attrapé la main de l'homme et l'entraînait vers la sortie.

Une heure plus tard, Ennis eut un léger sourire en voyant la femme rire et s'amuser comme une enfant en passant de stand en stand. Parfois, elle s'arrêtait, regardait ce qu'il y avait à vendre, et de temps en temps achetait quelque chose à manger et partageait avec lui.

- Haaaa… je vois que tu sais sourire. C'est bien, dit la prostituée en riant.

- …

- Dis-moi Ennis.

- Quoi ?

Redevenant sérieuse et se rapprochant de l'homme, la femme leva les yeux au ciel et lui demanda :

- Tu es heureux ?

- Hein ?

- … ou… est-ce qu'à un moment… tu l'as été… ?

- …

- Moi… j'ai été très heureuse à une période. Un jeune soldat américain était arrivé en ville. Il était en permission et avait décidé de passer quelques jours ici. J'avais 20 ans et j'en suis tombée très amoureuse. Il me disait aussi qu'il m'aimait et pendant deux ans, je l'ai vu régulièrement. Il ne cessait de me dire : « Gloria… ma Gloria, je vais t'épouser et tu seras la femme la plus heureuse du monde ». Et un jour, alors qu'il était censé venir me chercher, il n'est pas venu. Je l'ai attendu pendant des jours, mais il n'arrivait pas. J'ai alors imaginé le pire…

- … il est mort… ?...  
Demanda Ennis, touchée par l'histoire de la femme. Mais à sa grande surprise, celle-ci éclata de rire.

- « Mort » ? Non… Quelques mois plus tard, l'un de ses camarades de régiments est venu et quand il m'a vu, il m'a prit à part, pour me dire que celui que j'aimais ne reviendrait plus parce qu'il s'était marié. Tu vois Ennis, il s'est marié, mais pas avec moi… je suis pathétique…

- … non…

- Merci, dit alors la femme, les yeux brillants de larmes.

Deux heures plus tard, Ennis serait bien rentré pour se coucher, mais la femme semblait en avoir décidé autrement, car elle lui demandait de venir dans un bar. Assis à l'intérieur, tous deux prirent un verre et Gloria noya son regard sombre dans celui, clair du l'homme.

- Tu es très beau, tu sais.

- …

- Il parait que l' « autre » Ennis aussi est très beau.

- Celui dont a parlé cette femme le mois dernier.

- Oui. Il n'est pas Mexicain et la seule fois où je l'ai vu, il était endormi, et en plus, c'était de loin.

- C'est un Américain ?

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. En fait…, la femme baissa le ton avant de continuer, on dit que Pedro se fait plein d'argent grâce à lui. Il parait que certains hommes sont près à payer trois ou quatre fois le tarif habituel pour passer une nuit avec.

- « Pedro » ?

- Oui. Il fait « travailler » plusieurs hommes et femmes. Mais depuis qu'il a Ennis, on raconte qu'il a doublé son chiffre d'affaire.

Le cow-boy regarda la femme un peu effrayé. Elle parlait de prostitution et d'un proxénète comme elle aurait parlé d'un vendeur de chevaux ou de n'importe quel commerce.

- 'faut que j'rentre, annonça-t-il en se levant.

- Ennis Del Mar, dit alors Gloria d'un ton fort.

- …

- Si quelque chose ne va pas, personne ne peut le deviner si ne le dis pas !

- Mouais…

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit et retourna à son hôtel. Cependant, il n'entra pas de suite et son regard se posa sur cette ruelle sombre que lui avait montré Gloria la première fois qu'il était venu. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, ses pas le conduirent là-bas, mais alors qu'il allait avancer, un jeune homme l'aborda. Dégoûté par cette attitude et surtout par lui-même qui était venu jusqu'ici, Ennis tourna les talons.

Le lendemain matin, il s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque Gloria arriva en courant.

- Tiens, pour la route, lui dit-elle en lui tendant un petit panier dans lequel elle avait mit un repas qu'elle avait elle-même préparé.

- 'ci.

Prenant ce qu'elle lui donnait, l'homme démarra tandis qu'elle le saluait d'un sourire.

- A bientôt Ennis, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

- Papa ? Quelle bonne surprise. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Rien, je voulais juste voir comment allait ma petite junior.

La jeune femme eut un sourire heureux et embrassa son père sur la joue avant de l'inviter à entrer.

- Pas trop longtemps. Mon patron m'attend, lui répondit-il en avançant dans le petit appartement.

- Ce n'est pas trop dur de faire la route ? Le Mexique c'est loin quand même.

- Ca va. Ca s'passe bien avec Kurt ?

- Ho papa… c'est merveilleux, répondit la jeune mariée en souriant.

- C'est bien.

L'homme reste plusieurs minutes avec sa fille avant de se souvenir qu'il devait rentrer au ranch et rendre compte à son employeur.

- Papa.

- Oui ?

- C'est gentil d'être passé. Ca m'a fait très plaisir.

Un demi sourire plus tard de la part de l'homme et il sortait.

* * *

**Trois semaines plus tard :**

- Ennis.

- Oui ?

- J'ai de nouveau besoin que tu fasses une livraison au Mexique. Ca ne te pose pas de problème ?

- Non.

- Parfait. Tu partiras demain matin.

- Bien.

* * *

- Ennis ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va.  
Gloria s'assit près de l'homme, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu sais, quand je te demande comment tu vas, tu pourrais me demander si moi aussi je vais bien, rajouta la prostituée en riant.

- Tiens, je te rends ça.  
L'homme tendit le panier confié quelques semaines plus tôt sans même prêter attention à ce que lui disait la femme. Celle-ci eut un soupire avant de récupérer son bien. Mais elle eut un sourire ravi en voyant qu'il avait été garni de confiserie. Cet Ennis, qu'est-ce qu'il était timide !

Les deux nouveaux amis passèrent quasiment toute la soirée ensemble et bien que Gloria fût obligée de faire la conversation pour deux, elle commençait à s'habituer à ce genre de situation et ne reprochait rien au cow-boy. Soudain, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une phrase et son regard se riva sur l'entrée. L'homme avec elle se retourna afin de voir ce qu'elle avait.

- C'est Pedro, annonça la fille de joie à voix basse.

Un homme, assez grand, traversait le bar, accompagné de deux gorille, sans doute ses gardes du corps.

- Salut patron. Comme d'habitude, dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise haute, face au barman.

- Vous avez l'air content, dit ce dernier en servant son clients.

Le Mexicain eut un rire avant de répondre :

- Ennis me fait gagner un fric fou.

- Allons-nous en, murmura Gloria à l'oreille d'Ennis.

Sans un mot, le couple sortit.

- Il a le droit de faire ce qu'il fait ?  
Demanda soudain le cow-boy tout en marchant.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- …

- Ha… ça… Non. Mais personne n'osera jamais s'opposer à lui.

- La police ?

- Eux ? Tu parles ! Il les corrompt tous. Et le peu qui n'acceptent pas se font descendre. Tiens par exemple. Il y a six mois, on avait un jeune policier. Tu vois, le genre qui pense que la justice est toujours la plus forte et tout ça.

- Ouais.

- Hé bien il a voulu démanteler le réseau de prostitution de Pedro.

- Alors ?

- On a retrouvé son corps dans un champ à quelques kilomètres d'ici. C'est comme ça que Pedro fait peur à tous ceux qui pourraient avoir l'idée de s'attaquer à lui.

- …

- Parfois, si on veut rester en vie, il vaut mieux plier, continua la femme. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- …

- Ennis…

- Hum ?

- … non… rien…

- …

Un peu vexée que l'homme n'insiste pas, Gloria soupira et finit par parler :

- Il y a quatre ans, un américain s'est mit sous la « protection » de Pedro… il était très gentil et très beau aussi…

- …

- Un an plus tard, il est mort… dans mes bras…

- …

- Pedro l'a fait « travailler » jusqu'à ce qu'à l'épuisement total… je n'avais jamais vu ça avant… finalement, comme il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, il a cessé de manger… et pour ses derniers instants, il est venu me voir… pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-il venu vers moi ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

La femme éclata en sanglot avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Ennis. Ne sachant tout d'abord pas comment réagir, il finit par lui dire :

- C'est pas d'ta faute.

- Mais il est venu vers moi…

- T'étais son amie…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, la femme se calma. Ils continuèrent alors à marcher un peu avant que Gloria ne reprenne :

- Pedro va aussi 'tuer' Ennis…

- ?

- Non, pas toi. L'autre. Celui qui lui rapporte tant d'argent.

- On n'peux rien n'y faire.

- Hum…

- …

- Toi, tu es du genre à ne pas tenter d'aller contre ce qui est établit, hein ?

- Quand on ne peut pas changer les choses, il faut faire avec, murmura l'homme en répétant mot pour mot ce qu'il avait dit à Jack tant d'années auparavant.

- Tu es lâche !

Furieuse, la prostituée partit en courant.

- T'as raison… j'suis lâche… j'ai été incapable, dans toute ma vie de faire la moindre chose qu'on pourrait qualifier de courageux…

* * *

- Tu lui as fait son injection ?

- Non, j'allais le faire, Pedro.

L'homme s'approcha du lit sur lequel était assis un homme. Il releva le menton de celui-ci.

- Ennis, tu me fais gagner un max de pognon. Continue comme ça.

Un sourire et un regard hagard lui répondirent.

- Tu es un bon garçon, rajouta Pedro avec un sourire. N'oublie pas sa piqûre.

Sans un mot, l'américain se laissa prendre le bras avant qu'on ne lui fasse une injection.

* * *

**Un mois plus tard : **

Ennis regarda un peu partout, mais Gloria n'était nulle part. Il devait bien s'avouer que la présence de la femme lui manquait un peu. Il avait prit l'habitude d'être en sa compagnie lorsqu'il était de passage au Mexique. Finalement, voyant qu'il ne la verrait pas, il se leva d'un air décidé, vissa son chapeau sur la tête et sortit du bar en direction d'une certaine ruelle sombre. Une fois là-bas, lorsqu'un homme s'approcha de lui, il réprima son dégoût ainsi que son envie de partir et dit, d'une voix mal assurée :

- Je veux… l'Américain…

Celui qui l'avait abordé lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais lui fit tout de même signe de le suivre. En silence, le cow-boy avança dans la pénombre avant qu'on ne le fasse monter à l'étage d'un petit immeuble. Il fit un effort pour ne pas essayer de comprendre ce que faisait les gens dans les différentes pièces, mais la chose était plutôt difficile vu les sons qui lui parvenaient.

Une vieille femme s'approcha soudain d'Ennis, qui était à présent seul. Elle commença à lui parler en Mexicain, mais comme il ne comprenait pas, elle lui écrivit sur un papier le tarif pour avoir la chance de passer la nuit avec l'homme qu'il voulait voir. Le cow-boy réprima un juron et tendit plusieurs billets… avec ça en moins, il se demandait comment il bouclerait le mois. Cependant, comme à son habitude, il resta impassible et entra dans la chambre qu'on venait de lui ouvrir. Pas forcément sûr de ce qu'il devait à présent faire, il sursauta en entendant la porte se refermer. Quelques bougies éclairaient la pièce, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour bien voir et Ennis chercha une lampe à allumer, mais, il n'y avait l'air d'y en avoir. Sur le lit lui faisant face, il voyait une forme, assise contre les oreillers. Visiblement, l'homme était torse nu.

- 'soir, dit celui qui était debout. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Finalement, il se décida à s'approcher. Il fallait qu'il parle avec cet Américain et s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas mourir. De cette façon, il pourrait rassurer Gloria.

« Y a kekchose qui cloche », Pensa-t-il en avançant.

L'homme à moitié allongé bougea les lèvres, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Putain ! Pourquoi j'tremble comme ça ? »

Le regard vide de l'autre semblait s'être, pendant quelques secondes, animé.

« Pourquoi je… »

Ennis se figea une fois qu'il fut près du lit. A quelques centimètres de lui… non… c'était impossible… Pourtant… ce visage… ces yeux… tout… il connaissait tout de cet homme…

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le cow-boy put enfin laisser échapper un son, un prénom :

- Jack…

* * *

_Fin du deuxième chapitre._

_A suivre…_

**Note de fin de chapitre :** Elle vous plait cette fin de chapitre, hein ? Allez, avouez que vous aimé .  
Par contre, il va falloir attendre un tout petit peu pour le chapitre suivant. Mais promis, vous ne l'attendrez pas deux mois ! Il est déjà bien avancé, donc ça devrait aller… par contre, il est évident que vous ne l'aurez pas dans deux jours… je ne peux pas toujours faire ce que je viens de faire là.  
N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de chapitre (quoique… je crains qu'avec le dernier mot du chapitre, vous ayez oublié tout le reste de celui-ci. lol)

**Naëlle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Naëlle  
**Base :** « le secret de Brokeback Mountain »   
**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages évoluant dans cette histoire sont © de leurs ayant droit (entre la nouvelle et le film, ça fait pas mal de monde. lol) à l'exception des quelques protagonistes sortis tout droit de mon imagination. **  
Spolier :** Tout le film. Remarquez, ça serait quand même bizarre que vous ayez vu le début et pas la fin. Mdrrrr !  
**Titre :** Je ne te laisserai plus partir.  
**Genre :** Sérieux/drame

**Note :** Hé bien, hé bien… comme je l'avais prévu, vous avez aimé la fin de mon chapitre précédent. lol   
Et voilà ENFIN la suite tant attendu ! Je vous remercie encore une fois tous, pour vos encouragements sur cette fanfic.  
Bonne lectures à tous !

* * *

**Je ne te laisserai plus partir**

_Chapitre 3_

* * *

Avalant difficilement sa salive, Ennis tendit une main en direction du lit. S'il était en train de rêver, alors autant aller au bout de son songe et dire à son ami ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire de son vivant. Mais plutôt qu'un rêve, c'était plutôt un cauchemar dans lequel il venait de s'embarquer. Alors que lorsqu'il dormait il revoyait fréquemment Jack tendre avec lui, ce jour là, aucune réaction ne prouvant le bonheur de son amant de le voir, ne transparaissait.

Plaçant une main sur la joue de son ami, Ennis ne rencontra aucune émotion qu'il aurait pu avoir en temps normal. Il s'assit alors et rapprocha ses lèvres du visage de l'homme.

- Jack… c'est bien toi… ?... Qu'est-ce qui s'passe… ? Pourquoi me tourmentes-tu autant… ?... Jack… Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Ennis s'était relevé d'un bond. L'autre lui lança un regard intrigué. Le cow-boy voulut sortir de la chambre, mais il se retint, bien décidé à comprendre ce qui se passait dans cette pièce sordide. Il était évident que son amant était réellement prostitué dans cet endroit, mais il refusait de s'en convaincre. Pourtant, les gestes qu'il venait d'avoir, ce n'était pas ceux qu'il aurait eut en temps normal. De plus, pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Lui qui aimait tant discuter de tout de rien et qui, les neuf dixième du temps avait dû faire la conversation pour eux deux. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être Jack… ça ne pouvait pas être « son » Jack.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?  
Demanda l'homme en se rapprochant une deuxième fois. Délicatement, il prit le bras de son ami avant de forcer ses yeux à voir dans ce semi ténèbre. Plusieurs traces de piqûre étaient visibles. Passant le doigt sur celles-ci, Ennis ne put retenir quelques larmes de couler. Et contre toute attente, il sentit un contact chaud contre sa joue. D'une main hésitante, Jack essuyait les goûtes salées roulant sur son visage. Et comme s'il cherchait au plus profond de sa mémoire, il laissa échapper, dans un soupire :

- … Ennis…

- … oui… c'est moi… Jack… tu es vivant…

L'homme serra son ami dans les bras. Contre lui, Jack gémit un peu sous la pression qu'exerçait le cow-boy sur lui. Le relâchent, Ennis se rendit compte qu'il était d'une maigreur telle qu'il lui semblait impossible qu'il puisse se lever. Comment pourrait-il le faire sortir si Jack ne pouvait pas se déplacer ? Pourtant, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de l'emmener. Durant plusieurs heures, l'homme retourna la situation dans tous les sens, mais il ne parvenait à trouver aucune solution. Et finalement, lorsqu'on frappa quelques coups à la porte afin de lui annoncer qu'il avait utilisé son temps, résigné, il se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas. Il enleva sa veste puis sa chemise, et délicatement, il la mit à Jack. Chose qui n'était pas vraiment facile à faire car son ami ne l'aidait pas du tout. En finissant de la boutonner, le cow-boy posa son front contre celui de son amant.

- J'vais r'venir, murmura-t-il.

- … Ennis…

Quelques coups plus forts contre la porte l'obligèrent à partir, non sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il se mit à courir vers le bar dans lequel il prenait toutes ses consommation. Il entra et chercha Gloria du regard mais ne vit que l'une de ses copines. Il alla donc lui demander où était la femme lorsqu'il entendit :

- Je suis là Ennis Del Mar.

- Gloria. Viens !  
Attrapant la femme sans ménagement, il l'obligea à le suivre à l'extérieur. Une fois dans la rue, elle se mit à rire.

- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait d'être absente pour que tu te rendes compte de ma présence, j'aurai fait ça avant.

- 'faut qu'tu m'aides !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Jack ! Jack est vivant !

La prostituée regarda l'homme avec effarement. Il était donc capable de se montrer aussi… vivant ?

- Heu… Ennis… je ne comprends rien.

- Celui que tout l'monde appelle Ennis, c'est Jack ! Il est vivant. J'sais pas comment c'est possible, mais il est là ! Il faut le faire partir. J'dois l'emmener loin d'ici. 'Faut qu'tu m'aides. J'croyais pourtant que…

- Stop !

Ennis récupéra son souffle, car il n'avait pas respiré une seule fois durant sa tirade. Gloria se demanda d'ailleurs si on ne lui avait pas changé son cow-boy préféré, mais le regard perdu et triste qu'il lui lança lui rappela que c'était vraiment le même. Elle reprit alors :

- Calme-toi et explique-moi ce qui se passe. Et calmement, s'il te plait.

- Ok…

- …

- Le gars qu'vous app'lez tous Ennis, il s'appelle Jack.

- D'accord. Et alors ?

- C'est mon… ami. On m'a dit, il y a presque un an qu'il était mort. Mais il est vivant, je l'ai vu.

- Où ça ?

- Dans un chambre, là-b…

Sans le laisser terminer, la femme tourna les talons.

Ne comprenant pas que ce qui lui arrivait, Ennis courut derrière elle.

- Gloria, attend.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu offusqué la première fois que je t'ai proposé d'y aller ? Je suis une pute, tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre !

Elle était furieuse et s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque l'homme la retint par le bras.

- Pourquoi t'es fâchée ?

- Parce que j'aurai aimé que tu sois franc avec moi ! Maintenant, lâche-moi !

La libérant un peu, il enchaîna :

- J'comprends pas…

- …

- Gloria ?

- Il fallait me dire que les femmes ce n'étaient pas ton truc ! Ca m'aurait évité d'essayer de te charmer ! Je suis ridicule ! C'est pathétique, je…

- J'aime pas les gars, coupa le cow-boy.

Pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris, la prostituée demanda :

- Tu peux répéter ? Parce que là, je ne comprends pas. Quand on va dans les ruelles comme celles où tu as été, c'est forcément qu'on cherche…

- J'cherchais juste à t'aider ?

- « M'aider » ?

- Tu disais qu't'avais peur qu'l'Américain meurt. Alors j'suis allé le voir.

Prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, la femme se mit à rire durant plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer.

- Ennis… Ennis… Comment font les gens pour savoir que tu penses à eux si tu ne l'exprimes pas un peu mieux ?

- ?

- Regarde, tu pensais à moi et tu t'inquiétais à mon sujet, mais je ne le savais pas… Ennis… si j'étais morte quelques minutes avant, je n'aurai jamais su que tu m'appréciais au point de t'en faire pour moi…, termina la femme dans un murmure.

Elle plaça ses mains sur les joues de l'homme avant de reprendre :

- Quand tu détestes quelqu'un, Ennis, dis-le… mais quand tu apprécies une personne, dis-le aussi…

- … c'est que… c'est pas facile…

- … ce n'est facile pour personne… pour personne…

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, puis Gloria commença à marcher, suivit de son ami, avant de reprendre :

- Au fait, je t'ai coupé. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Repensant soudain à celui qui était prisonnier d'une chambre sombre, Ennis, répondit, le plus calmement possible :

- Jack… Jack est vivant et il faut que je le fasse sortir.

- Comment a-t-il fait pour se retrouver ici ?

- J'sais pas, mais j'dois l'emmener.

- Impossible, murmura la femme. Jamais Pedro ne te laissera faire.

Prenant la femme par les épaules, Ennis lui dit :

- Je DOIS l'emmener avec moi ! Jamais je ne le laisserai ici !

- … Ennis…

- J'dois faire kekchose !... J'ai jamais… rien fait pour lui… alors aujourd'hui, j'dois intervenir…

- … Jack, il a de la chance…

- Quoi ? D'la chance ?

- … oui… d'être autant aimé de toi…, chuchota la femme.

Surpris, l'homme la lâcha et elle en profita pour s'en aller.

* * *

- Ennis ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais parti depuis ce matin.

- J'peux pas… j'dois voir Jack, répondit l'homme en quittant son hôtel.

- Ennis, attends…

Mais le cow-boy était déjà loin. Gloria poussa alors un profond soupire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ennis tendit une liasse de billet pour pouvoir passer toute la nuit avec son ami. Lorsque la vieille femme prenant l'argent le laissa entrer, son cœur se serra. Tout comme la veille, l'homme était à moitié allongé sur le lit et ne réagit pas du tout à son entrée.

- Jack…, murmura-t-il. C'est moi…

Après s'être approché, il s'assit sur le lit et prit une main de son amant dans la sienne. De sa main libre, celui que tout le monde appelait par un prénom qui n'était pas le sien, voulu déshabiller son 'client'. Mais comme le soir précédent, il fut arrêté. Prenant sa deuxième main, Ennis murmura :

- … non… pas maintenant… pas ici… pas comme ça…

Tenant fermement les deux mains de Jack dans la gauche, l'homme s'amusa à passer la droite sur le visage de l'homme près de lui. Il connaissait ses formes par cœur, pourtant, c'était comme si ses doigts découvraient pour la première fois la courbe du visage de son ami, ses lèvres, ses yeux…

- … je te croyais mort… Jack… je…

- … Ennis…, murmura difficilement l'homme.

- Jack… putain… voilà qu'j'pleure…

Prenant son ami contre lui, le cow-boy le serra de longues minutes.

- Quand on s'ra sorti… j'te promets…

Ne finissant pas sa phrase, Ennis enlaça un peu plus l'homme.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Gloria s'attendait à ce qu'Ennis lui annonce son départ, cependant, celui-ci vient la voir, mais pour tout autre chose.

- Tu peux m'prêter d'l'argent ?

Le regardant tout d'abord avec des yeux ronds, la femme finit par lui demander de répéter avant d'être sûre d'avoir bien compris et de répondre :

- Ennis… j'ai déjà du mal à vivre avec ce que j'ai… alors…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

- Attend ! Tu n'as pas compris ! Tu sais qu'en restant ici ton patron va finir par te virer quand tu rentreras ? Et sans travail, plus d'argent, rajouta-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Réalisant soudain que ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était on ne plus vrai, l'homme décida de retourner chez lui, promettant intérieurement à Jack qu'il reviendrait rapidement.

Une fois de retour, c'est une véritable tempête qui s'abattit sur lui, en la personne de son employeur, cependant, étrangement, il décida de ne pas le renvoyer mais lui dit qu'il ne le payerait pas durant les jours où il avait été absent.

Les jours qui suivirent furent une véritable torture intérieure pour le cow-boy. Savoir son ami prisonnier d'une chambre et ne pas pouvoir le sortir de là le rendait presque fou. Son travail était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas trop y penser, aussi ne regardait-il l'heure ni pour arriver ni pour partir. Cela faisait bien entendu la joie de son patron, car, il était bien évident qu'il ne lui donnerait pas un sous de plus que ce qui avait été convenu.

Ce soir là, Ennis rentrait, plus fatigué que jamais chez lui, lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette devant son mobil home.

- Jenny ?

- Ha papa ! J'ai cru que tu ne rentrerais pas ce soir.

- Ta mère sait que tu es là ?

L'adolescente eut un sourire avant de répondre :

- Oui, elle est au courant. Je peux passer la nuit ici ?

- Heu… c'est petit… mal rangé… et…

- Papa, c'est juste pour une nuit.

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune chance en argumentant avec sa fille, l'homme abandonna la partie et ouvrit la porte.

- Ca va ?  
Demanda-t-il en faisant passer son enfant devant lui.

- Très bien, et toi ?

- Ca va.

- Junior m'a dit qu'elle était très heureuse avec son mari. C'est bien, hein ?

- Oui.

- Ils pensent attendre un peu avant de faire un enfant.

- …

- Maman voudrait savoir si tu viendras pour mon anniversaire.

- J'pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit l'homme en sortant des couvertures qu'il installa par terre.

- Papa…

- Hum ?

- Suis-je censé croire que tu penses encore à moi ?

Se retournant vers sa fille, les yeux agrandis par la surpris, Ennis en resta bouche bée.

- Tu vois, tu n'es même pas capable de me dire « mais si ma chérie, je pense à toi » ! C'est la preuve que… – un sanglot coupa l'adolescente, mais elle poursuivit – tu ne m'aimes plus… je me demande même si à un moment, tu nous a aimé Junior et moi. Et maman, est-ce que tu l'aimais ?

- Jenny…

- Je suis désolée… je n'aurai pas dû venir, reprit la jeune fille en sortant.

Restant d'abord quelques secondes sans bouger, l'homme sortit ensuite en courant.

- Jenny ! Jenny, reviens !

L'adolescente tentait de rejoindre la route d'un pas rapide, mais son père la rattrapa.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

- Calme-toi, viens.

- Lâche-moi papa ! Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi !

Desserrant la pression qu'il exerçait sur le bras de sa fille, Ennis recula de quelques pas.

- Ta sœur et toi… j'vous adore… vous êtes mes anges… tu l'sais, pourtant.

- Je le savais, peut-être, mais aujourd'hui, je n'en suis plus sûre.

- Tu parles bien, toi.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi t'as b'soin qu'un pauvre type comme moi t'dise qu'il t'aime ?

L'adolescente se rendit soudain compte qu'un fossé les séparait, son père et elle. Elle, allant à l'école et ayant bien l'intention de poursuivre ses études en même temps qu'elle continuerait à chanter, et lui, cet homme, face à elle, qui n'avait quasiment aucune éducation. C'était vrai, il n'avait rien en commun, pourtant…

- Même si je parle mieux que toi… nous avons tous les deux des sentiments et quoique tu en penses, tu es mon père et je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Prenant sa fille contre lui, dans un geste tendre, le cow-boy lui murmura :

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange.

* * *

- Papa ?  
Jenny se réveilla et chercha son père du regard, mais ce dernier avait l'air d'être partit. Près de son oreiller, elle trouva un petit mot de lui indiquant qu'il était partit travailler et qu'il fallait qu'elle mette les clefs dans la boîte aux lettres après avoir fermé la porte, pour qu'il puisse rentrer.

« Quelle gentille façon de me dire de partir », pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Avant de s'en aller, elle décida de se prendre un petit déjeuner et se mit donc en quête de quelque chose à manger. Après un bon quart d'heure de recherche, elle mit la main sur un vieux paquet de biscotte ayant déjà été entamé. Ne trouvant rien pour tartiner dessus, elle abandonna son idée de manger et se contenta de se faire réchauffer un peu de café qu'elle but s'en pouvoir s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle en avait rarement eut du aussi mauvais.

« Papa… comment fais-tu pour vivre comme ça ? N'y a-t-il donc que l'alcool que tu aimes au point d'en avoir des dizaines de bouteilles d'avance ? »

* * *

_Fin du troisième chapitre._

_A suivre…_

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre :** Et voilà un nouveau chapitre d'achever… j'ai hésitez pour faire finir comme ça, mais pour une fois, je me suis dis que je n'allais pas être trop méchante :) Ha oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais que Jack est coincé au Mexique. lol  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre… j'attends vos commentaire :-) (vous pouvez les écrire en Anglais, ce n'est pas un soucis… comme j'ai une lectrice anglophone…)  
Je vous dis à très bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.  
**Naëlle**


End file.
